


Bad Guys and Good Girls

by polarisfuriosa



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisfuriosa/pseuds/polarisfuriosa
Summary: Dylan Sanders has always had a thing for bad guys. Luckily, turns out she also has a thing for one good girl.
Or: 2kish words of Dylan and Alex getting drunk and talking some shit about each other's exes and then having sex.





	

It had been a long-ass time since anyone stood Dylan Sanders up. 

Scratch that. She had never been stood up. This was some bullshit. And now she was all dressed up with nowhere to go. She pulled out her phone, deleted the number of the guy who had just canceled on her–he was never getting a second chance–and scrolled through her contacts.

Natalie was easier to get to go out for drinks on a weeknight, but she was out of town for the week with Pete. Alex might be free, though. In fact, Alex was almost definitely free. She’d become kind of a workaholic since she and Jason broke up for real. She was probably at home teaching herself a new coding language or something.

Well, that shit could wait.

“What’s up?” asked Alex’s voice on the other end of the line. Dylan thought she could hear keys tapping in the background. Alex typed aggressively sometimes.

“You busy?” Dylan asked.

“Brushing up on my Tagalog with a chat buddy in the Philippines. Why?”

Ah. A regular person language, not a coding language. “I need you,” Dylan said.

That came out wrong.

“As backup,” she added quickly.

“Backup? We don’t have any active ops.”

“Um, it’s a side gig.”

“Since when do you take side gigs? Who hired you? Dylan, that could be seriously dangerous.”

She could never just make anything easy. “Yeah, I’m realizing that. Which is why I want backup to finish this one, and then I’ll never do it again.”

She smirked when she heard Alex sigh, because she knew what would happen next.

“Okay, text me your location. I’ll be there soon.”

“Great.”

“And then we are having a serious talk about this.”

"Okay."

“Anything I need to bring?”

“The usual. And wear something hot.”

“Wha–?”

“Gotta go see you soon!” She hung up before Alex could ask any more damn questions.

Twenty minutes later (it was impossible to get anywhere in under twenty minutes in LA) Alex walked in. Her dark eyes scanned the bar quickly, taking in exits, locations of bouncers, potential bottlenecks, all the standard tactical information, before settling on Dylan at the bar. She approached casually, not holding Dylan’s gaze, seeming to arrive at the spot beside her without intention.

“Sitrep?” she asked softly out of the corner of her mouth.

Dylan laid a hand on top of Alex’s to try and hold her in place, flashing that trademark Dylan Sanders smirk as she signaled the bartender with her other hand.

“Two tequila shots, lime and salt. Put it on my tab.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Dylan.”

Dylan tried to look innocent. “What?”

“There is no op, is there?”

“Um...there is Operation Get Alex Wasted.”

“Dylan, no.”

“Oh come on, Alex.”

“We have work in the morning.”

“It’s Thursday. That’s practically the weekend. And you said yourself, we don’t have any ops running.”

“There’s still some paperwork I have to finish. An expense report for Charlie, requisition forms for the new gear we talked about–”

“Those can wait.”

“I’m going home.”

Dylan tightened her hand on Alex’s. “No, please stay.” When Alex shot her a sharp look, she said, “The guy I was supposed to meet stood me up. I just want to have some fun and forget about it, okay? Please?”

The bartender placed the shots in front of them. Alex glanced at them, then back at Dylan’s pleading face.

“One drink,” she said.

One drink turned into two, and then three, and then enough so that Dylan lost count. Instead, she realized that it was very important that she thank Alex for being there for her. And then that she tell her that Dylan had never understood Alex’s relationship with Jason anyway.

“I mean, sure, he was hot, but he was a total idiot.”

“I know, I know that now.”

“He could never keep up with you. And you...you deserve to be with someone who’s like, your equal. He was so not good enough, Alex.”

“Thanks.” Alex knocked back the rest of her beer, put it down very decisively on the bar, and said, “You deserve better too. Better than this asshole who stood you up, and better than...Neric Ox...I mean, Eric Knox, and...and creepy thin guy, and that weird guy with the boat…”

Dylan laughed. “Chad was sweet, at least.”

“Yeah, but another idiot.”

“A good man is hard to find,” Dylan said.

“Doesn’t help that you always like the bad ones,” Alex pointed out.

Dylan rolled her eyes, but it was hard to argue with that. “We can’t all be the good girls,” she said instead.

Alex sat up indignantly. “I can be bad.”

At that, Dylan laughed out loud.

“I can,” Alex persisted. “I’m a total badass.”

“Yeah, you’re badass. But like...in the most responsible way possible. You’re all about the calculated risk, the...y’know, having the plan, and knowing every detail, and…” she waved her hand, demonstrating all the responsibility of Alex’s approach to their work. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s great. You’re great, Alex. You’re amazing. But it’s not like you ever just...do shit on impulse or make bad choices. You–”

She was cut off by Alex’s lips crashing against her own.

It was over too fast. Alex pulled back, looking shocked at her own action, covering her mouth and staring at Dylan, half like she wanted to take it back and half like she wanted to do it again. Or at least, Dylan hoped that was what Alex was thinking, because she curled her hand around the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her close to kiss her again.

The hair wrapped around her fingers was silky and fine, but more importantly, the lips against hers were warm and soft, and when Dylan bit the lower one they parted, letting her lick lightly into Alex’s mouth. Alex sighed into her and leaned closer, hands knotting in Dylan’s shirt.

Dylan has the presence of mind to get them an Uber. They tumble into the backseat in a tangle of arms and legs, and she wants to keep kissing Alex. She’s afraid that if they slow down too much, if they lose momentum, Alex will think better of this. Not that Dylan wants to take advantage of her–they’re equally drunk and equally willing, she thinks. It’s just that she wants to prove to both of them that she can make this good before responsible Alex makes a comeback and decides against having sex with one of her coworkers and best friends.

But even drunk reckless Alex draws the line somewhere, and tonight it is at the point of making out in the back seat of the car with a stranger driving them. So instead Dylan runs her hand up Alex’s thigh and hears her intake of breath under the music coming from the front seat. She’s always wondered how someone so short, even shorter than Dylan herself, could seem to have such long legs. Now she feels the contour of Alex’s muscle, warm and solid under her palm, and glides her hand higher, until she’s cupping Alex’s crotch through her jeans. She can feel heat radiating from her, and Alex’s hips buck just a little under Dylan’s touch. Under cover from the sound of the radio, she pops the button on Alex’s skinny jeans and slides down the zipper. She was about to glance at Alex to make sure she was okay with this, but then Alex shifts to spread her legs, which seems like all the answer Dylan needs.

Her fingers work their way into Alex’s jeans. The material of her panties is thin and already damp, and she twitches when Dylan strokes her, her head falling back against the headrest, eyes fluttering closed. Dylan is keeping one eye on the driver, trying to make sure he doesn’t notice anything, while also watching the streets flash by, bringing them closer to her apartment. All the same, she’s acutely aware of every movement of Alex’s hips, of her legs spreading still wider, of the way her breathing gets ragged as Dylan keeps touching her, one hand clutching the edge of the seat and the other on Dylan’s leg.

They’re still a few minutes away from her place, but Dylan can’t wait any longer to touch Alex, really touch her. So she pushes her underwear to the side and strokes one finger slowly through Alex’s slick folds, pushes lightly into the wet heat of her. Alex’s hand lets go of the seat to clap over her own mouth. It stays there as Dylan slides her hand up to rub circles around Alex’s clit, lightly at first and then with more pressure. The hand on her thigh grips tighter. Alex’s hips rock into the motion of Dylan’s hand. Her head turns so she can bury her face in Dylan’s shoulder, and Dylan can feel Alex’s legs shaking, feel the tension building in her, and then her hips still, back arched, for a long, breathless moment before they give a few, uncontrollable jerks and Alex slumps in her seat, still not lifting her head from Dylan’s shoulder.

They’re pulling up to Dylan’s building now. She glances at the clock on the dashboard and reflects that this is the first time she’s ever gotten anywhere in less than twenty minutes in this city.

The driver, who has been humming cheerfully and tunelessly to himself, wishes them a good night. Dylan grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her out of the car and to the front door. They’re both stumbling a little, still drunk, giddy and eager, and, in Alex’s case, also still apparently weak in the knees. The knowledge that she is the reason Alex can barely stand, the reason Alex’s beautiful, freckled face is flushed, the reason her pants are still undone and her hair is tousled and she seems to have abandoned all reserve sends heat coursing through Dylan, pooling between her legs, but also a sense of fierce pride in her chest.

As soon as Dylan kicks the door closed behind them Alex has flung her arms around Dylan’s neck, standing up on her toes to kiss Dylan again. Her hands tangle in Dylan’s hair, tugging lightly, enough to tilt her head to the side, and then Alex is kissing her neck, soft fluttery kisses at first, but then longer and more lingering, interspersed with bites that make Dylan gasp. Alex’s tongue traces a trail up Dylan’s neck to her earlobe, then nips.

Almost of their own volition, Dylan’s hands have skimmed underneath Alex’s shirt, pushing up to find her breasts, to brush a thumb over her nipple and then pinch. Alex gasps and presses closer against her. Dylan grabs her by the waist and starts steering her towards the bedroom.

They don’t make it. Instead they collapse together onto the couch. Dylan thought she was going to end up on top, but somehow Alex has flipped them around, so Dylan is lying on her back with Alex’s mouth still kissing and biting and licking her neck, down to her collarbone. They tug each other’s shirts off in a desperate flurry of clothes and toss aside bras. Dylan sees Alex kick of her shoes, and goes to start unlacing her boots, regretting that she had worn anything that took so long to get off. Alex helps tug them off, then peels off Dylan’s jeans. Her underwear comes off with them.

Dylan expects Alex to hesitate. Instead, she hooks Dylan’s knees over her shoulders, runs her hands in a long, slow caress down Dylan’s thighs, and then her mouth is on Dylan, tongue licking as deep into her as possible and then lapping up over her clit, wet and hot and so good Dylan cries out at the first touch.

Alex finds a rhythm, tongue stroking up and down, occasionally circling Dylan’s clit or dipping lower before returning. Dylan tries to control the urge to buck her hips up, to press harder against Alex’s mouth, but it’s impossible. She can feel tension and heat building in her lower abdomen.

And then Alex slides two fingers into her. Dylan arches off the couch, crying out, clutching at the cushions. Alex’s fingers curl inside her, tongue still working over Dylan’s clit, and every muscle in Dylan’s body has tightened until something inside her snaps. Sensation floods over her in waves. She collapses back onto the couch and gives in to the way her hips are jerking, in fact the way her whole body is twitching, fresh heat and pleasure coursing through her until she can’t take anymore. Alex’s fingers slow. She turns her head to kiss and nip lightly at the inside of Dylan’s thigh.

“Oh my god,” Dylan manages to gasp out. Alex shoots her a mischievous, self-satisfied grin. Dylan reaches out to pull her up and kisses her, tasting herself on Alex’s lips and sighing with pleasure as Alex relaxes onto her, their warm bodies settling together like they’ve done this before.

Or like maybe, hopefully, they’ll do it again.


End file.
